The present disclosure relates generally to air compressor units for supplying compressed air to a desired system, such as pneumatic tooling including but not limited to nail guns, air wenches, paint sprayers, pressure washers, air inflation devices, air blasting devices, etc.
More particularly, the present disclosure relates to dual air compressor systems having two compressor assemblies for supplying pressurized air to an air tank. When the pressure in an air tank is depleted, the air compressor assemblies can be actuated to drive air into the air tank and increase or maintain the pressure of the air in the air tank. Maintaining the air pressure within the air tank within a desired range can help ensure that air from the air tank which is supplied to the pneumatic tooling is delivered at a desired pressure. Dual motor compressors or compressors with multiple compressor assemblies can be desirable as compressors having dual motors can typically supply air to an air tank of the compressor faster than a single motor unit. This is particularly advantageous in air compressors with larger air tanks or receivers.
During start up, dual motors associated with dual air compressor systems can draw a large current due to the increased force and power needed to start the motors from rest and the reduced resistance in the wiring for the system during a resting state. Conventional dual motor compressor systems if connected to a standard 120V power source will exceed a threshold or desired current limit set for the system, typically 20 amps. Exceeding the desired current limit can potentially cause damage or increase wear to the electrical components of the motors, increase the risk of a fire hazard, or cause the breaker for the circuit to trip, which is undesirable.
As a result, it is often necessary for dual motor air compressors to be electrically connected to two separate 120V power sources on separate breakers, or on a larger voltage source, such as a 240V power outlet, in order to handle the additional power requirements needed from the dual motor compressor during startup. These power requirements can limit the number of locations within a facility at which the dual motor air compressors can be used, as 120V power outlets are more common within most facilities. Additionally, in rural areas where 3 phase power or 240 V power is not available, such units cannot be used. In residential settings which are equipped primarily with standard 120V outlets, this can require one or more of the 120V outlets in the residence to be upgraded to a 240V outlet, which is costly and inconvenient.
What is needed then are improvements in dual motor air compressor systems.